


Beautiful Heart - Yandere!Law x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro OdaYou belong to yourself.





	Beautiful Heart - Yandere!Law x Reader

_Thump…Thump_

The sound of your heartbeat was loud in your ears as you pressed yourself further into the closet, peeking out through the single crack to look inside the empty room. The sounds of your crew mates crying and screaming were loud in clear in your ears, causing you to tightly shut your eyes. All you asked for was an alliance, but who knew that would turn out to be your biggest mistake…

-Six Months Ago-

You and your crew mates had stopped at a small island, you weren’t well known pirates but you did have a plentiful bounty on your head. It was around that time you had met  ** _him_** , you knew him very well what with his wanted poster plaster in the papers. He was known as Trafalgar Law the ‘ _Surgeon of Death_ ’. His bounty was at least two hundred million, a good choice for protection in your book. With how many crew members you were losing each week from countless battles with enemy ships and the Navy, you knew you would have to form an alliance sometime down the road.

With an air of confidence you walked over and simply called him out, as your crew members cheered you on silently. At first your only response from him was a hum before he finally faced you after you called his name out a couple more times. Those gray eyes seemed to pierce through your soul as he stared at you. With quick and rush words you asked, “I wanted to know if you’d form an alliance with me?” with an interested spark in his eyes he shrugged his shoulders and gave a small nod of agreement.

For awhile you followed behind him with your ship, your crew now relieved at the new protection they had. But, as two months passed by with you and the Heart Pirates Captain discussing which routes to take and other matters of business, you noticed a change in him. His body tense and mind always distracted when you were around. His constant staring and animalistic growls when others were around you, it made you feel uneasy.

Another month pass with the raven haired male still keeping up the weird behavior as he moved you to a spare room in his submarine, letting your crew members stay and watch your ship. Next came the constant offers for doctor check-ups to make sure you were feeling fine. You would decline each time, uncomfortable with the lustful looks and twitching hands that came with the request. When undergarments and common items like your hairbrush and toothbrush started to disappear you begin to grow suspicious of your alliance partners. Once again another month passed by and the offer for a check-up was still being asked.

Giving in with a defeated sigh you agreed. Through it all you were uncomfortable with how his cold hands gently moved over your skin, poking and probing delicately as if you would break. Law would move closer to you every time you’d look away. You knew he was and it wasn’t until you felt a stethoscope pressed against your chest and his gray orbs were staring straight into your own that your suspicion was confirmed. You could feel his warm breathe on your skin as he stood inches from your face.

_Thump…Thump_

The sound of your heart could be heard in both yours and his ears at how loud it was beating. Not from being nervous, but from being scared. Scared of how close he was and the look of hunger in his eyes. “Your heart has such a beautiful rhythm” was all he said in response to your fast beating heart. You swallowed thickly, nodding your head as an uncomfortable silence washed over you two before you stood and quickly shuffle out of the doctor office.

You quickly moved back to your own ship and after two more months had passed and your nerves were on end. You gathered up your crew and requested to speak to Law. Your voice was dry and sharp as you ended the alliance, inside you feared for the worse but was only met with a blank stare. You offered to stay with the Heart Pirates ‘til you reached the next island where you would both go your separate ways. He nodded in agreement, those vacant eyes taking in an emotion you didn’t know quite well as he gave a smile that made your skin crawl.

That night you were awoken to the sound of the screams and cries of your crew mates. The sound of them begging, in a rush you ran to the door to find it wouldn’t open. You pushed on it, to only get it an inch open and find a crew mate slowly bleeding out as they held the door shut. “Let me through!” you ordered lowly as you could still hear your crew mates whimpering up above on deck.

“I’m sorry, first mate…says to protect…you at all cost…” the crew mate said, panting as more blood leaked through their wounds. The noises above continued on followed by the sound of laughter, not of joy but of pure insanity and a familiar laugh at that. You shivered as you looked back at your crew mate who looked at you with pleading eyes to stay in the room. You sighed, finding it no use to try and pry the door open, with a guilt ridden heart you closed the door and slipped into your closet. A place you would hide when you were upset or afraid.

You left it open just a peak, keeping your mouth shut as your heart pound loudly and tears welled up in your eyes at the sound of your crew mate’s screams and cries from up above on deck.

-Present-

All went silent as you took in deep breathes and listening to the muffled sound of footsteps coming from above. Slowly you heard the stairs creak and the sound of the footsteps now outside the hallway. There was no other sound but those slow footsteps, making you fear that your comrade had already bleed out to death. The sound of your bed room door creaking open startled you, as your eyes widen when you saw a familiar face. Drenched in blood, Law looked around the room, his gray eyes scanning everywhere as a derange smirk crossed his lips.

“Come out [Your Name], I know you’re in here. I can hear that beautiful heart of yours beating” he said, his voice causing a shiver to rank up your spine as you quickly covered your mouth and continued to watch him from the closet. You froze as your heart drop when he turned towards your hiding place and locked eyes with you from the crack you were peeking through. “Ah, there you are, darling” he cooed as he headed towards the wooden door. You pressed your back against the wall, tears running down your face as you started shaking your head.

“It’s just a nightmare, it’s just a nightmare” you whispered as the closet door opened and the raven haired male bent down ‘til he was face to face with you. Removing your hands from your mouth he placed his hands on either side of your face causing you to shiver as you felt your crew mate’s blood on your skin. Leaning forward he smashed his lips upon yours in a rough kiss that you didn’t return as you struggled to move away. But you had sadly trapped yourself between the wall and the derange man who pulled away. With a smirk he gently rubbed your face with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other as you glared at him.

Before you knew it you felt something sharp prick your skin, with wide eyes you moved your gaze towards the syringe that was now stuck in your neck as your body slowly became paralyze. Slowly Law stood, throwing you over his shoulder as he calmly carried up to the deck and towards his submarine. Taking his time and allowing you to see the piles of mutilated bodies that use to be your crew mates…your friends…your family…

-Time Skip-

“Such a beautiful heart” Law mumbled as he stared at the square shaped container that held a slow beating heart that gushed with blood. He stared in fascination at it before looking towards your still form as you laid on his bed, arms and feet bound together as bite marks litter your body. “One that belongs to me and only me, isn’t that right [Your Name]?” he asked as you dully nodded your head. Before tensing up as you heard his slow and steady footsteps wander over to you as the bed dip downwards at his weight. Your body shook and tears welled up in your eyes as you felt his hand slowly rub up and down your side as his warm breath could be felt on your neck.

“Such a beautiful sound” he mumbled as he listened to your fast beating heart from the square container that rested on the dresser.


End file.
